1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical user interface systems; and more particularly to touchscreen interfaces for use with controllers and processing systems such as music synthesizers, or other sound processors.
2. Description of Related Art
Classical musical instrument control devices have been mechanical, sometimes having electrical couplings. For instance, sliders and knobs used on traditional mixers and music synthesizers are often connected to potentiometers for setting variables. Musicians have learned to utilize these instruments with the familiar sliders and knobs and other mechanical switches for the purposes of setting parameters of a performance to be synthesized by the device. For background concerning controls on musical instruments, see Rubine, et al., "Programmable Finger Tracking Instrument Controllers," COMPUTER MUSIC JOURNAL, Vol. 14,No. 1, Spring, 1990.
As sound synthesis techniques become more computerized, the flexibility of the traditional mechanical user interface on a music synthesizer or other sound processor is strained. Accordingly, it is desirable to use graphical user interfaces with such devices, incorporating their greater ease of use for complicated data processing interfaces.
However, prior art graphical interfaces typically require either a mouse or other computerized pointing device. Typically, these techniques require a relatively large screen, which is impractical for music synthesizers which are used during a performance. Thus, the use of a relatively small, flat panel touchscreen is desirable for these applications.
However, the small display which is used for displaying the user interface limits the range of motion that can be used to set parameters, and limits the number of parameters that might be adjusted based on a single display. This requires a rather deep hierarchy of menus and windows for the purposes of setting parameters associated with a particular performance to be synthesized.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a graphical user interface method and apparatus which allows use of relatively small touchscreen displays with music synthesizers or other sound processing systems, yet provides improved flexibility in the range of values which may be set using the interface, and the number of variables which may be manipulated with a single interface screen.